Dragon Mystery
Oracles who draw their power from the mysterious and primal might of dragons are usually solitary folk. They are deep thinkers and often quick of wit, but prideful and equally quick-tempered. Upon selecting this mystery, the oracle must select an energy type (acid, cold, electricity, or fire) to be her associated element, which impacts several revelations. Spells Revelations Breath Weapon (Su) The primal power of dragonkind seethes within you. You gain a breath weapon. This breath weapon deals 1d6 points of damage of your energy type per 2 oracle levels you have (minimum 1d6; Reflex half). The shape of the breath weapon is either a 30-foot cone or a 60- foot line, selected when choosing this revelation. You can use this ability once per day at 1st level, plus one additional time at 5th level and one additional time per day for every 5 levels beyond 5th. Draconic Resistances (Ex) Like the great dragons, you are not easily harmed by common means of attack. You gain resistance 5 against your chosen energy type and a +1 natural armor bonus. At 9th level, your energy resistance increases to 10 and your natural armor bonus increases to +2. At 15th level, your energy resistance increases to 20 and your natural armor bonus increases to +4. Dragon Magic (Sp) Your draconic power grants you a limited form of access to arcane magic. Select one spell from the Mage spell list that is 2 levels lower than the highest-level spell you can cast, or two spells that are both at least 3 levels lower. You can cast each of the selected spells once per day as a spell-like ability. At 11th level, you can cast each selected spell twice per day. Dragon Senses (Ex) Your senses take on a keen draconic edge. You gain either darkvision with a range of 60 feet or low-light vision. At 5th level, you can select darkvision with a range of 60 feet or low-light vision if you do not yet have both, or you can add 60 feet to the range of your darkvision. At 11th level, you gain blindsense with a range of 30 feet. If you already have blindsense, you instead increase its range by 30 feet. At 15th level, you gain either the scent ability or a +4 bonus on Perception checks. Form of the Dragon (Su) Your kinship with dragonkind allows you to take on the form of a dragon. As a standard action, you can assume the form of a Medium dragon, as per form of the dragon I. At 15th level, you can assume the form of a Large dragon, as per form of the dragon II. At 19th level, you can assume the form of a Huge dragon, as per form of the dragon III. You can use this ability once per day, but the duration is 10 minutes per oracle level. If you are at least 15th level and choose to have this ability function as per form of the dragon I, the duration is instead 1 hour per oracle level. You must be at least 11th level to select this revelation. Rather than form of the dragon spells, you can choose for this revelation to act as form of the alien dragon I, II, and III or form of the exotic dragon I, II, and III. This choice must be made when you first gain this revelation, and cannot be changed. Presence of Dragons (Su) Those who would oppose you must overcome their fear of dragons or be struck with terror at your draconic majesty. As a swift action, you can manifest an aura of draconic might around yourself. Enemies within 30 feet who can see you when you activate this ability must attempt a Will save. Success means that the creature is immune to this ability for the following 24 hours. On a failed save, the opponent is shaken for 2d6 rounds. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. You can use this ability once per day at 1st level, plus one additional time per day at 5th level and for every 5 levels beyond 5th. Scaled Toughness (Su) You can manifest the scaly toughness of dragonkind. Once per day as a swift action, you can harden your skin, giving it a scaly appearance and granting you DR 10/magic. During this time, you are also immune to paralysis and sleep effects. This effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to your oracle level. At 13th level, you can use this ability twice per day. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Tail Swipe (Ex) You express your wrath through sweeps of a wicked tail. You can grow a scaly tail. This tail can be used only to make attacks of opportunity, but it allows you to make one additional attack of opportunity each round. This tail attack deals an amount of bludgeoning damage equal to 1d8 (1d6 if you are Small) + your Strength modifier. At 10th level, you can attempt a free trip combat maneuver check against any creature damaged by your tail attack. This does not provoke an attack of opportunity. Talons of the Dragon (Su) You fight with the fearsome talons of dragonkind. You can grow claws as a free action. These claws are treated as natural weapons, allowing you to perform two claw attacks as a full attack action using your full base attack bonus. Each of these attacks deals an amount of slashing damage equal to 1d4 (1d3 if you are Small) + your Strength modifier. At 5th level, these claws are considered magic weapons for the purpose of overcoming DR. At 7th level, the damage die increases by 1 step, to deal an amount of slashing damage equal to 1d6 (1d4 if you are Small) + your Strength modifier. At 11th level, these claws deal an additional 1d6 points of damage of your chosen energy type on a successful hit. You can use your claws for a number of rounds per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. These rounds do not need to be consecutive. Wings of the Dragon (Su) Like the great dragons, you can take to the skies and terrorize opponents from above. As a swift action, you can manifest leathery dragon wings that grant you a fly speed of 60 feet (clumsy maneuverability). At 10th level, your maneuverability increases to poor. You can use these wings for 1 minute per day for each oracle level you have. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-minute increments. At 11th level you can use these wings for 10 minutes per day for each oracle level you have. At 15th level, you can use the wings indefinitely. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Final Revelation Draconic Destiny (Su) Upon reaching 20th level, your draconic destiny unfolds. You gain immunity to paralysis, sleep, and damage of your energy type. You count as a dragon for the purposes of spells and magical effects. If you have the breath weapon revelation, you can use your breath weapon an unlimited number of times per day, though no more often than once every 1d4+1 rounds. Category:Oracle Mysteries Category:Needs to be Edited